Love or Hate
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: pairing: mainly okita x hijikata/gin x hijikata / tiba-tiba saja okita merasakan debaran aneh saat melihat hijikata, sedangkan Hijikata yang seharusnya mempunyai perasaan khusus pada gintoki malah berbalik pada okita yang bertingkah aneh dan hal tersebut mulai menarik hatinya
1. prologue

"maaf, Danna...tapi kami harus menagkapmu"

*CLIK* *CLIK*

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja siang ini Shinsengumi mengebung kediaman Yorozuya, kapten divisi 1. Okita Sougo memimpinanak buahnya untuk memasangkan borgol di tangan pemilik Yorozuya dan menyretnya masuk ke mobil patroli

"TUNGGU!" tentu saja yang tiba-tiba di borgol protes besar dan membelot saat ditarik "APA-APAAN INI?"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA GIN-CHAN?" Kagura berlari dan menyerang Sougo dengan tendangan melompat namun serangan itu bisa dihindari dan gadis itu malah berakhir merusak pintu keluar dan terbentur pagar balkon

"maaf...tapi kali ini adalah masalah serius" Sougo tersenyum masam sekaligus terlihat sedih "aku akan menjelaskan nanti di perjalanan, Danna"

Gin berhenti membelot dan menatap wajah remaja di depannya dengan tatapan tajam tidak mengatakan apapun

"O,Okita-san" Shinpachi baru berani mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang. Melihat wajah kapten divisi 1 yag serius membuatnya agak sedikit cemas "...apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus tempo hari?"

Sougo menoleh lagi ke belakang, mulanya mata coklatnya itu menatap Shinpachi dengan lekat dan langsung, namun sedetik setelahnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tembok rumah yang polos "kurang lebih" jawabnya kembali memutar badan dan mulai keluar dari ruangan

"ka,kalau begitu berarti aku dan Kagura-chan..."

"saat ini yang kami butuhkan adalah penjahat dengan kelas seperti danna"

Shinpachi terlalu gugup membuat saat ia berkata-kata begitu lambat dan Sougo mendahuluinya dengan nada yang sedikit lantang dan menusuk

"ini terdengan kasar, tapi kami sedang tidak membutuhkan kalian" lanjutnya

"..." Gin diam. Meski kedua laki-laki di kanan kirinya tidak menariknya untuk melangkah dengan sukarela ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju mobil yang dimaksud.

Kagura hampir menagis, Sadaharu yang memelas dan Shinpachi yang memasang wajah super cemas terlihat di balik kaca mobil.

Sougo duduk di sebelah sopir dan Gin duduk di belakang masih ditemani oleh kedua laki-laki yang menghimpitnya. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti tahanan sekarang

"jadi, apa alasanmu untuk memborgolku kali ini Okita-kun ?" tanya Gin dengan nada malas biasanya, tidak terlihat sedikitpun dia panik ataupun takut

mobil berjalan cukup jauh Sougo masih tidak menjawabnya sampai mobil itu terkena lampu merah dan berhenti Okita mulai membuka mulutnya "ini tentang Hijikata-san"

"apa urusanku dengan si brengsek itu?" Gin menyatukan kedua alisnya saat mendengar nama tersebut "jangan katakan kalau dia seenaknya memerintahkanmu untuk menangkapku" di ahir kalimat ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras dan mengguncangkan mobil

"sebaliknya...aku yang seenaknya menangkapmu"

"hah?!" ekpresi Gin melembut dengan kebingungan "apa-apaan kau ?" ia menyandarkan punggungnya "kali ini aku melakukan kesalahan apa ?"

Mobil mulai berjalan lagi dan Sougo juga diam lagi.

Ini benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya, si pengeran sadis itu melamun di sepanjang terkadang melirik Gin dari kaca spion tengah

Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang diinginkan Shinsengumi darinya ? begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Gin pada remaja satu itu.

Tapi ia tahu mengatakannya juga akan percuma karena mulut bocah itu akan tetap rapat meski ia meneriakinya atau menguncang mobil ini dengan memberontak

"tsk ..." ia mendecih dan melempar pandangannya ke kaca di sebelahnya . ia memutuskan akan menunggu dan berpikir _aah...aku akan tahu setelah aku sampai ke markas mereka..._

.

.

.

...

Di halaman belakang Kondo menyambut mereka dengan wajah panik dan penuh tanda tanya "apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya pada Sougo. Apakah mungkin kapten divisi 1 ini benar-benar bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri karena bahkan komandan juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini "kenapa Gintoki kau borgol dan seret begini ?"

"aku juga bertanya-tanya tentang hal ini tapi ia tetap mengabaikanku" tambah Gintoki masih kesal dengan gelagat sok serius Sougo

"...tentu untuk mengembalikkan Hijikata-san" jawab Sougo sambil melambaikan tangannya ke belakang memberi sinyal pada bawahannya untuk menjauh dan pergi "apa lagi ?" lanjutnya sambil melirik Gintoki dengan sebelah mata

"tunggu...kau berniat untuk menyerahkan Gintoki!?" wajah Kondo memucat "masih banyak penjahat kelas kakap lain seperti Takasugi atau Katsura yang sedang meraja rela"

"terlalu lama" Sougo merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci kecil "percuma saja terburu-buru mengejar mereka" lalu meleparkannya pada Gintoki yang masih terlihat binggung dengan alur pembicaraan mereka

"terus menangkapku begitu?" sambil cemberut Gintoki menangkap kunci borgol yang dilemparkannya. Dengan sedikit meloncat dan agak sedikit susah mengingat saat in kedua tangannya terikat ke depan "apa kalian kurang kerjaan ?" gerutunya sambil berusaha memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya

"dia benar Sougo...meski untuk Toshi ini sedikit..." Kondo berhenti lalu menghela nafas panjang kelihatannya ia tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya

"CUKUP!" teriak Gin sudah merasa muak dengan semua rahasia atau apalah yang sedang mereka sembunyikan "sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" ia membanting borgol yang berhasil di lepasnya ke samping beserta kuncinya "jujur saja, aku tidak punya niat untuk berurusan dengan Shinsengumi "

Kondo dan Sougo saling menatap. Si komandan hanya menaikkan pundaknya sambil menghela nafas lalu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke ruangannya, sedangkan Sougo tetap berdiri di tempatnya

"...Danna" ia mulai membuka mulutnya "saat ini, Hijikata tidak sedang berada di sini"

"aku tidak bertanya soal itu, aku tidak peduli kemana si brengsek itu pergi atau di mana dia sekarang" geram Gin makin panas dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan harapannya

"tenang dulu" Sougo melambaikkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah "si brengsek itu diusir dari Shinsengumi"

"!?" Gin terhenyak mendengarnya, matanya berhenti berkedip saat bola matanya membulat semurna ia ingin bertanya _kenapa?_ Namun lidahnya terasa sangat berat, entah kenapa

Tidak perlu ia mengatakannya remaja itu bisa membaca raut wajahnya seperti buku "dia tidak sepenuhnya di usir" ia mulai menjelaskan "berhubung kasus pembunuhan oleh dewa pencabut nyawa tempo hari tidak membuahkan laporan yang jelas...mereka menyalahkan wakil komandan dan dengan tidak ditemukannya pelaku sebenarnya merupakan buah dari keteledoran Hijikata-san"

"..."

"entah kenapa si pak tua itu menjadi beringas dan memberi kami ancaman _jika Shinsengumi tidak menangkap sala satu penjahat yang bisa membuktikan kehebatan mereka maka..._ kami akan di bubarkan"

"..."

"tentu tidak segampang itu membubarkan Shinsegumi maka karna itu mereka memulai yang lebih kecil yaitu memecat wakil komandan yang saat itu sedang turun dalam kejadian, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun...maa...mereka pikir siapa tokoh utama Gintama? Itu bukan kami tapi kalian, Yorozuya. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa berbuat apapun"

Kalimat Sougo terlihat santai tapi Gin bisa melihat ada amarah di baliknya. Bisa dilihat dengan tangan Sougo yang mengepal sangat erat dan raut wajah bocah itu

"bukannya kau ingin jadi wakil komandan?" akhirnya Gin membalas "seharusnya kau senang bukan, mungkin Kondo akan menunjukmu untuk menggantikannya"

" **tapi bukan seperti ini caranya..."**

Seperti macan mengeram tiba-tiba saja suara Sougo memberat dan menatap Gintoki dengan sangat tajam seolah ingin memengal kepala gulali si rambut perak. Entah kenapa Sougo terlihat sangat marah

Gin tak habis pikir kalau bocah itu begitu memikirkan Hijikata yang katanya begitu ingin ia bunuh

Mau tak mau Gin mulai bertanya-tanya sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Sougo sebenarnya terhadap Hijikata ?. tentu tidak akan diucapkannya begitu saja. Ia masih ingin hidup, rasa susu strawberry dan parfait masih enak, ia masih ingin belum mati ditangan bocah yang emosinya sedang tidak karuan ini.

.

.

.

To be Continue 


	2. strange feeling

" **Oi Sougo !"**

Di balik penutup mata sebenarnya Sougo sudah terbangun namun ia tetap diam dan berpura-pura tidur sampai si pemilik suara mendekatinya

"jangan mengabaikanku !" Hijikata mendekatinya dan membungkukkan badannya "bangunlah...kita punya kasus baru " Hijikata mendekatkan wajahnya ke bawahannya yang sedang berbaring "oi, Sougo" ulangnya menunduk lebih dekat

Entah apa yang dipikirkan remaja berambut coklat tersebut,saat Hijikata lebih mendekat lagi tangan kanannya naik dan merangkul pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut lalu di saat bersamaan tangan kirinya membuka penutup mata

"!?" pupil biru Hijikata melebar saat kepalanya di dorong oleh tangan Sougo yang melingkar di lehernya belakangnya dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan hasilnya tanpa sengaja bibirnya mendarat di bibir Sougo

Tapi untuk Sougo kejadian itu bukan karena tidak sengaja namun karena keinginannya. Ia tahu kalau ciuman ini karena perbuatannya tapi permasalahannya adalah kenapa?

"a,apa-apaan kau !?" segera Hijikata merebahkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menjauh dari Sougo "kanapa kau menarikku ?" wajahnya bersemu merah, tangannya berusaha menutupi wajahnya namun masih saja terlihat semenjak rona merah tersebut menyebar sampai leher dan telinganya "ngelindur apa sih?"

Benar ngelindur apa dia sampai dia mencium laki-laki yang di bencinya sampai ingin di bunuhnya tersebut. Sejenak ia memegangi bibirnya masih ada sensasi sentuhan, jujur saja ia juga terkejut dengan tindakannya

"...entahlah" jawabnya tak menunjukkan perasaannya "jangan dipikirkankan, laki-laki populer sepertimu pasti sudah terbiasa bukan ?" katanya menunjukkan senyum tipis sebelum ia bangkit berdiri

"...apanya yang terbiasa ?" rona merah di pipi Hijikata mulai menepis sebagai gantinya ia benar-benar kaku dan gelisah sekarang "ber,berhentilah main-main dan ikut aku ke TkP" katanya sambil menyalakan rokok yang tak kunjung bisa menyala karena pematik mayonesnya itu hampir jatuh dari tangannya setiap kali ia mengerakkan jarinya untuk memutar pematik

.

.

.

...

Seperti biasa insting Sougo yang tajam membuka misteri kasus pembunuhan berantai si dewa penjabut nyawa. Dengan nekat mereka memakai sampan untuk mendatangi kapal pengangkut mayat yang dimaksud

Terlihat si mata empat dan china sedang membicarakan sesuatu mengenai kejahatan Gintoki di masa lalu lalu tiba-tba gadis berlogat aneh tersebut membicarakan mengenai masa depannya, tentang tidak dan ada yang akan menikahinya kerna telah bersengkongkol dengan penjahat atau sejenisnya

" bagaimana kalau denganku ?" timpal Sougo setelah sampan mereka cukup dekat "aku punya uang dan pekerjaan, setidaknya aku bisa menghidupimu" katanya sambil tersenyum dengan senyum paling kerennya ke gadis China. Dialog tersebut seolah seperti lamaran dan entah kenapa membuat Hijikata mengeluarkan senyum masam

.

.

.

"su,sudah kami bilang disini tidak ada apapun selain mayat!" teriak Shinpachi yang masih berusaha menyamar dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kain

Sougo mengabaikannya juga mengabaikan tong yang bergerak memutar kesana-kemari, tidak perlu ditanya kalau di dalamnya adalah atasan dua anak tersebut dan mungkin seseorang yang tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai itu

Saat ia akan mengulurkan tangannya membuka tong tersebut Kagura memberinya tendangan meloncat dan dengan mudah ia menghibdari serangan bodoh tersebut. Saat pandangannya smpai di pojokkan ia menemukan Hijikata yang gelisah melirik kiri kanan _ah, benar juga setiap kali aku membuka tong mayat di depannya ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum evil

"na, Hijikata-san" panggilnya "kenapa tidak kau membantuku untuk memeriksa setiap tong ?"

"glek!" pundak Hijikata melonjak sedikit mendengarnya

"Hijikata-san jangan katakan kalau kau takut hantu yang mungkin akan berkeliaran di sekitar mayat"

"ti,tidak...aku hanya jijik melihat mayat" balas Hijikata sok berani dan mulai mendekati tong yang dari tadi berputar

Ia membuka tong tersebut dan yang muncul adalah Gintoki yang berlumuran darah sambil mengatakan _**aku akan mengutukmu sampai tujuh turunan**_

 ***WIING* *NRUUK***

Seperi kucing Hijikata melompat sangat jauh dan berakhir masuk ke dlam tong lainnya

"Hijikata-san...disana juga tempat mayat"

"ti,tidak ini jalan menuju kerajaan mayones" balas Hijikata dengan suara bergetar

.

.

.

Gintoki dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk bertarung. Sedangkan mereka yang Shinsengumi hanya diam mengamati dari jauh Sougo tidak berkata bantak, jujur saja ia tidak tertarik dengan masalah orang-orang tersebut

Salah satu tong terjatuh dan mengelinding mendekatinya, di perkatikan itu adalah tong dimana Hijikata tadi masuk karena saking terkejutnya oleh Danna. Ia mendirikan tong tersebut dan menegok isinya

Di dalam Hijikata duduk melipat kakinya dan membeku di dalam, Sougo tidak menyangka kalau Hijikata benar-benar akan setakut itu

"Hijikata-san" ia mengulurkan tangannya "mau sampai kapan kau didalam sana?"

Uluran tangannya di sambut oleh tangan Hijikata yang pucat dan dingin karena keringat dingin tentunya "te,terima kasih" ucap Hijikata tanpa pikir panjang

Sougo bisa merasakan tangan terseut bergetar, samar-samar juga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Hijikata yang memompa dengan cepat "hei..." tanpa sadar Sougo meletakkan tangannya ke pundak pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dia masih tidak habis pikir kalau pria dewasa di depannya ini masih sangatlah polos untuk sampai bisa takut dengan hantu dan sejenisnya di umurnya yang segini

"ba,bagaimana dengan Yorozuya ?" tanya Hijikata berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sougo untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya dan melupakan kejadian memalukkannya "sebaiknya kita—"

*GREP*

Sougo tiba-tiba memeluk Hijikata dengan kedua lengannya dan sangat erat. Pemuda yang lebih tua hanya diam menerima pelukan tersebut dengan wajah kebingungan "?" tapi entah kenapa lengan Hijikata juga bergerak sendirinya, membalas pelukan tersebut

.

.

.

entah kenapa melihat Hijikata yang seperti itu membuatnya iangin memeluknya dan melindunginya. Apa yang dipikirkannya?, Hijikata adalah laki-laki yang merebut semua yang dimilikinya dan seseorang yang ingin di bunuhnya

setelah mengantar Saemon bertemu dengan Trio Yorozuya. Hijikata dan Sougo berjalan kembali menuju markas mereka. Ingin rasanya ia menusuk matanya sendiri karena saat melihat Hijikata tersenyum ke bawah dimana orang-orang itu saling berpelukan dengan bahagia karena telah melewati cobaan yang berat. Dia menemukan kalau dirinya menginginkan senyuman lembut tersebut.

"aku membencinya, tapi...apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya di kamar mandi

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, ia benar-benar galau. Pikirannya tidak bisa jernih dan tak bisa ia kembali bekerja dengan keadaan seperti ini. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

Ia membiarkan guyuran air hangat dari shower menyadarkan dirinya . ia menuang Shampo lalu mengosokkannya ke rambut coklatnya setelah busa menutupi semuanya ia membilasnya terasa ia ingin membiarkan penat beban pikirannya itu mengalir bersama busa-busa tersebut

"Aneue...tidak mungkin bukan jika aku..."

 _Jatuh cinta padanya ?_

.

.

.

 _Meski aku membencinya..._

 _Dan sangat ingin darah merah segarnya itu melumuri pedangku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku menginginkannya_

 _Laki-laki itu..._

.

.

To be continue...


	3. he hate me

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Dihalaman belakang markas. Sougo dan Gintoki saling menatap, bocah yang lebih muda menatap yang lebih tua darinya dengan tatapan tajam dan menyelidik dari raut wajahnya kelihatannya bocah itu berpikir keras mengenai apa yang terjadi nanti setelah melapor pada markas pusat atau sejenisnya

Sedangkan Gintoki menyipitkan matanya, bola mata warna merahnya itu bergerak pelan dari atas ke bawah, memperhatikan Sougo dengan hati-hati

"jadi..." dengan penuh keberanian campur setengah _bondo nekat_. Gin memulai pembicaraan "apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk membantu Oogushi-kun ?" tanyanya penuh hati-hati ,Sebenarnya arti sebenarnya pertanyaan Gin masih adalah _bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hijikata?_ Tapi ia mengatakan dengan kelimat lain. Sekali lagi ia masih belum mati ditangan bocah yang emosinya saat ini tidak karuan

"...entahlah" jawab Sougo singkat masih tidak menunjukkan ekpresinya. Kau pikir betapa lega hati Gin saat mendengar jawaban Sougo yang masih bernada ringan "ikutlah denganku" ia memutar badannya dan mulai berjalan memimpin "untuk sementara tinggalah di sini"

"tentu aku tidak bisa memberimu kamar sel bukan, kemarilah kutunjukkan kamarmu" lanjutnya

.

.

.

...

Dengan demikian Sakata Gintoki, untuk sementara ini tidak di perbolehkan keluar markas. Tidak masalah baginya semenjak kamar yang di tawarkan oleh Shinsengumi tergolong mewah. Kamar yang ditempatinya adalah kamar dengan fasilitas yang sama dengan milik komandan dan wakilnya.

Yang membuatnya menjadi pikiran adalah sebenarnya dimana Hijikata?. Okita bilang dia tidak sepenuhnya diusir jadi seharusnya pemuda barambut hitam itu masih berada di sini bukan ?

Dan yang kedua. Dia tidak ingin membuat Shinpachi dan Kagura cemas, ingin rasanya meminjam telpon atau apapun itu untuk memberi tahukan kabarnya pada anak-anak tersebut. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan memilih tetap diam.

"jika Hijikata-san ada mungkin dia akan mengomeliku" Sougo menghela nafas panjang sambil setengah menunduk

Anehnya bersamaan Gintoki juga melakukan hal yang sama namun tidak mengatakan apapun

Sougo menatapnya dengan sebelah mata lalu tersenyum kecil "tenang saja aku sudah meminta Yamazaki untuk memberi tahu kedua anak itu tentang kau akan disini untuk sementara waktu"

"dan untuk masalah Hijikata-san...kau bisa mendengarnya dari Yamazaki" jalasnya tak banyak sebelum memegang bingkai pintu geser ia menoleh ke belakang lagi "semenjak dia yang akan mengawasimu" tambahnya

"meski kau tidak meminta Zaki aku juga tidak akan kabur"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain Kondo sedang berada di ruang tamu sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar bersama dengan Hijikata. Kelihatannya itu adalah kediaman sementara wakil komandan yang sedang terasingkan

"Sougo?" Hijikata meletakkan rokoknya kembali, kelihatannya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk merokok setelah mendengar nama bawahannya satu itu "dia menangkap Yorozuya?...demi aku ?"

"a...aku tahu ini gila" Kondo mengaruk belakang lehernya "menangkap seseorang yang tak bersalah." Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan pendapatnya mengenai Gintoki "di mata hukum memang ia harus di tangkap tapi dia..."

"aku mengerti Kondo-san" sela Hijikata "Yorozuya bukan iblis seperti yang dikatakan masyarakat, kita sebegai Shinsengumi tahu itu..." ingin rasanya ia mengampar wajahnya sendiri karena sudah membela si kepala gulali. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang itulah adanya

"dan Sougo pasti tahu itu" timpal Kondo

"tapi...kau yakin dia tidak sedang bergurau atau semacamnya?" tanya Hijikata demngan nada ringan namun tersirat keseriusan di dalamnya "seingatku...dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu..." tanpa sadar ia telah memunculkan guratan kesedihan di wajah tampannya dan hal tersebut malah membuat Kondo semakin cemas dengan keadaan tangan kanannya ini

"hhh..hei, apa maksudmu ?" Kondo tersenyum seriang mungkin "dia juga salah satu _keluarga_ kita, bagian dari kita. Tentu dia akan peduli padamu"

"tidak Kondo-san..dari kecil...mungkin dia membenciku"

.

.

.

.

...

"kenapa tidak kau memotong rambutmu?"

Tangan Hijikata yang masih sibuk dengankancing seragam barunya terhenti, menatap bocah cilik berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba mengkomentarinya tersebut

"rambutku?" ia menarik ujung rambut ekor kudanya

"dengan rambut seperti itu, kau bisa disangka perempuan"

"...benar juga, rambut pendek sedang trend di dunia modern ini huh" Hijikata muda tersenyum kecil pada bocah di depannya tersebut "rambut panjang juga tidak akan cocok dengan seregam Shinsengumi kita"

"dan kenapa juga kau yang harus menjadi wakil komandan" Sougo kecil duduk di sebelahnya namun masih menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh "aku lebih kuat darimu dan juga aku lebih lama mengenal Kondo-san" katanya cemberut "dan Aneue menyukaimu, apa bagusnya laki-laki sepertimu"

Hijikata menghela nafas dengan runtutan ocehan anak tersebut, ia hanya tersenyum menatap matahari terik siang itu "kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku huh"

"aku membencimu"

"hahaha...aku tahu itu" Hijikata bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya dan kembali masuk ke kamar "jika kau menginginkan posisiku kenapa tidak kau membunuhku ?" katanya diakhiri bisikan

 _Semenjak kau membenciku..._

.

.

.

"Toshi..."

Panggilan Kondo membuatnya yang tengah melamun masa lalu kembai sadar

"pastikan kau berbicara dengan Sougo mengenai Gintoki" lanjutnya "aku tahu maksud anak satu itu, dan aku juga ingin kau bisa kembali ke markas dan mengurus pekerjaanmu tapi..."

"aku tahu, sebagai polisi aku juga mengerti yang namanya hak asasi dan hati nurani" benar,tidak mungkin ia mengorbankan Gintoki tidak mengerti mengambil rokoknya yang tadi di letakkannya dan menyalakannya "kalau begitu, suruh dia kemari saat ia punya waktu luang" ia mulai mengigit rokoknya pelan menahan rasa gelisahnya "aah. Anak itu sampai kapan ia akan membuatku..."

 _Memperhatikannya..._

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Reviews please : )


	4. jealous

Entah bagaimana perasaaan mereka terhubung. Di dalam ruangannya ,Sougo juga sedang bernostalgia tentang hal yang sama dengan Hijikata. Ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk hari ini jadi ia memutuskan untuk melayangkan pikirannya sambi berbaring di atas lantai tatami sebelum tidur.

"oi,oi...Okita-kun" tiba-tiba saja wajah Danna muncul "aku sudah mendengarnya dari gorila dan Zaki"

"Danna...jangan katakan kau berkeliaran di dalam markas" Sougo mendudukkan dirinya "maa..aku tidak bilang kalau kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamarmu sih"

Gin ikut duduk di sebelahnya, dia terdiam cukup lama memperhatikan gerak-gerik kecil Sougo sampai akhirnya ia mamutuskan untuk melanjutkan topiknya "mengenai Oougushi-kun, kurasa mereka tidak akan menerimaku begitu saja. Untuk _impact_ yang lebih besar kau tetap harus menangkap Katsura atau Takasugi...mungkin menangkap si bodoh Sakamoto lebih mudah"

"kau jahat sekali...bukannnya kau saat ini ingin mereka menggantikanmu huh" Sougo menguap kecil lalu kembali berbicara "kau hanya rencana cadangan, jadi tenanglah" ia menguap lagi, kali ini lebih besar "nikmati saja liburanmu di sini..."

.

.

.

...

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Sougo lebih pintar dari Hijikata. Hijikata sendiri selalu mengakui keahlian anak itu dalam berpikir, selain itu sebagai seorang samurai Sougo memiliki kemampuan di luar akal sehatnya maupun Kondo dan almarhum ayah Kondo di masa lalu.

Tidak pernah satu kalipun anak itu menunjukkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya. Jika ingin menebas kepala ini, bukannya anak itu sakarang memiliki banyak waktu dan keahlian yang cukup ?

Hijikata tidak pernah takut, jika suatu saat nanti darahnya ini akan dihisap oleh sebilah pedang milik seorang Okita Sougo. Dia tidak akan menyesal, karena kematiannya tersebut akan membawa Shinsengumi ke tempat yang lebih terhormat dan hari kematiannya akan mejadi hari dimana seorang samurai hebat sekaligus pemimpin yang hebat muncul dalam dunia samurai di era modern ini

"aku menunggu keseriusanmu untuk memenggal kepala ini"

"Hijikata-san apa kau masih terbawa-bawa suasana kasus kemarin?" sambil mengaduk tehnya mata coklatnya itu tidak lepas dari Hijikata "aku bukan Shinigami"

Kelihatannya Kondo-san menyampaikan pesan Hijikata yang ini diruang tamu mereka duduk di sofa saling berhadapan

"...sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan pensiun dari jabatanku. karena ada kau, jadi masalah Yorozuya..."

"Hijikata-san..." sela Sougo menghentikan adukan tehnya "maaf, tapi aku sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari Kondo-san mengenai ini" ia tersenyum tipis menatap lurus Hijikata yang setengah kaget "tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Danna segampang itu"

"kau...tidak perlu khawatir" lanjutnya

Dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat ekpresi lega dari Hijikata saat ia mengatakan Danna akan baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya selama ini ia sedang menebak perasan Hijikata pada si samurai perak tersebut.

Mereka begitu akrab, kecocokan mereka tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Dari kepribadian sampai umur dalam lubuk hatinya ia selalu cemburu pada Danna yang bisa mengambil perhatian Hijikata sampai sejauh ini.

Terakhir kali Hijikata mengirim Yamazaki untuk memata-matai Gintoki membuatnya tersadar akan perasaan posesivenya terhadap Hijikata. Ia ingin laki-laki di depannya ini terus melihatnya dan mewaspadai dirinya. Namun sekarang ia mendengar penyerahan hidup dari Hijikata pada dirinya, jujur saja membuatnya senang sekaligus kecewa.

Dia bukan Saemon yang menawarkan dirinya pada orang seperti Gintoki untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Sebenarnya bukan itu ...kepalanya mulai merasa penat berpikir begitu banyak tanpa disadari kebiasaan buruknya kembali lagi

Setelah menghirup teh hangatnya, ia kembali berbicara "bagaimana jika Danna tinggal di sini menemanimu selama aku melakukan tugasku ?" tawarnya dengan senyum jahil khasnya

"h..h..hari-hari damaiku bisa kacau" balas Hijikata dengan nada agak bergetar, bisa dilihat muncul rona merah tipis di kedua pipi pemuda tersebut

Benar, kebiasaan suka membelakangi perasaannya sendiri itu yang membuat orang tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Jika dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hijikata kenapa tidak ia katakan bukannya malah memanas-manasi dua orang tersebut.

Semenjak reaksi manis Hijikata membuatnya kesal, ia meneguk minumannya dengan cepat sampai tandas lalu segera bangkit berdiri "mampirlah ke markas, kau bisa bertemu dengannya di sana" katanya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu keluar "tentu kau hanya bisa mampir sebagai Hijikata Toushiro bukan wakil komandan"

"... aku tahu"

.

.

.

Seandainya Gintoki dan Hijikata akhirnya bersama, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Selama ini ia bisa membayangkannya dan selama ini ia selalu menganggap acuh pertanyaan dalam hatinya tersebut.

"tsk...aku benci dia"

Ya, seharusnya dia membenci Hijikata di tempat pertama lalu malah kenapa sekarang berbalik ?

Ingin rasanya ia melempar handphone yang tergelatak di sebelahnya. Tapi kebiasan tenangnya itu menyelamatkan alat komunikasi tersebut, ia tidak seperti Hijikata yang bertingkah memikirkan sebuah negeri dengan dia sebagai perdana mentrinya sambil menghisap rokok-rokok tersebut dan Yamazaki sebagai karung tinju pelampiasan.

Kepalanya masih belum berasap, semenjak ia selalu tenang

.

.

.

.

.

" _naa...kenapa kau bersikap begitu kasar pada mayora?"_

" _jangan tiba-tiba nyerocos gak karuan di depanku tanpa mengatakan' hallo' china musume"_

 _Secara tidak sengaja Sougo dan okita bertemu di sebuah taman kecil, Sougo yang sedang istirahat dari kejaran Hijikata duduk di kursi taman dan tiba-tiba Kaguramengajak bicara tanpa mencupkan sapaan_

" _kalau kau seperti itu terus Gin-chan bisa merebutnya lho..." tangan kecil gadis itu membelai pelan anjing raksasa di sebelahnya. Kalau Sougo tidak salah ingat bola bulu raksasa itu namanya Sadaharu_

" _apa maksudmu ?"_

" _kelihatannya Gin-chan tertarik dengan wakil komandan tsundere kalian"_

" _lalu apa?, aku tidak peduli"_

" _hmm...bukannya kau menyukainya ?"_

" _aku membencinya, bagian mana aku terlihat menyukai si brengsek itu? Menjijikkan"_

" _kau tahu...benci dan cinta itu beda tipis...jangan sampai kau salah Okita-kun" balas gadis itu dengan suara semanis mungkin, masih dengan logat anehnya. Gadis berpakaian China itu tersenyum sebelum ia dan anjing peliharaanya pergi dati hadapannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cinta dan benci itu beda tipis. Memang kalimat tersebut selalu populer pada pasangan anak SMA biasanya atau mungkin cinta monyet bocah-bcah SD atau SMP dimana salah satunya akan membuli orang yang di sukainya

"cih, gadis itu" ia mendecih pada langit-langit coklat kamaingin rasanya ia melupakan pembicaraan dengan Kagura

.

.

.

To be continue


	5. confusing feeling

Sudah seminggu Hijikata pergi dari markas, rasanya rindu sekali dengan tampat itu akhirnya ia memakai kimono hitamnya dan meuju markas Shinsengumi

Meski hanya menjenguk para bawahannya dan tak bisa lagi ia ikut campur dalam pekerjaan mereka. Tetap saja ia ingin sekali lagi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam markas tersebut

...

Masih sampai di depan pintu gerbang markas, ia bisa melihat kehebohan luar biasa dari lubang gerbang yang terbuka lebar-lebar "apa yang terjadi?" pikirnya "...jangan kaatakan kalau teroris?!" keringatnya mulai keluar saat memikirkan hal negatif berikut segera ia masuk ke halaman depan

Semua orang mengabaikannya, setiap individu sibuk berkeliaran sambil menoleh kanan-kiri bahkan mengintip dalam semak-semak seolah mencari seekor kecing ada juga yang mengintip kolong lantai panggung kayu

Hijikata _no idea_ apa yang sedang mereka cari, ia hanya menghela nafas kecewa karena diabaikana dan mulai duduk di pojokkan teras menunggu siapapun menyapanya

"oi,oi..."

Tak lama kemudian suara bodoh familiar berbisik di sebelah telinga kirinya, ia menoleh dan menemukan Gintoki yang mengintip dari balik tembok

"eh...eh?" ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saking kaget dan binggungnya

"kemarilah..." tangan Gintoki melambai memanggilnya "kau datang di waktu yang tepat"

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di ruang bawah tanah, tempat penyimpanan senjata. Hijikata masih bertanya-tanya bagaimaan bisa orang luar seperti Gintoki mengetahui tempat tersebut tapi dia memilih untuk diam dan fakus pada gelagat si kepala gulali tersebut

"na Hijikata...kau sekarang tinggal di mana?"

"...sebelum aku menjawabnya, bagaimana kalau kau melepas tanganmu dulu ?"

"eh!?" Gin menunduk melihat tangannya sendiri. Saat ini ia mengengam erat tangan putih Hijikata, betapa malu dan gugupnya dia sekarang "ma,maaf" segera ia melepaskan tangannya

Mereka berdua diam. Cukup lama dalam kecangungan sampai rasa penasaran Hijikata kembali lagi dan memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaan "jangan katakan kalau yang mereka cari adalah kau ?"

"hahahaha..." Gin tertawa garing sambil mengaruk pipinya dengan satu jari "begitulah...tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur"

"lalu kenapa kau membuat kehebohan ?" Hijikata memasukkan masing-masing tangannya ke lubang lengan Kimono yang besar di kanan dan kiri "sampai menyeretku segala"

Benar, apa si kepala gulali ini tidak tahu perasaan Hijikata terhadapnya ?. tidak masih belum bisa di bilang cinta!, tapi bisa dikatakan suka! Dan perasaan sukanya itu berbeda dengan orang lain, Author dan Hijikata sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan tersebut namun yang pasti setiap kali ia bersama dengan samurai perak ini jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat

Tiba-tiba Gintoki menyeretnya dan menggengam tangannya, kau pikir betapa susah Hijikata untuk tidak menujukkan wajahnya yang panas dan merah

"...sebaiknya kita kembali berhentilah bermain-main" belum sempat Hijikata menaikkan salah satu untuk menaikki tangga Gin mencegahnya "tunggu!" sambil memegangi kerah belakangnya "jangan dulu"

"lalu apa?...waaah!" berkat tarikan tersebut Hijikata jatuh ke belakang namun sebelum kepalanya membentur lantai Gin menangkapnya "fiuh,,,hampir, hampir"

Kali ini mau tak mau wajah Hijikata memanas saat ia mendongak ke atas ia bisa melihat wajah Gin yang begitu dekat, segera ia memperbaiki posisi "berhenti menjadi misterius dan katakan padaku apa alasanmu!" mintanya untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya

"aaah...aku kabur dari bocah itu" jawab Gin singkat tanpa penjelasan

Tentu jawaban tak jelas tersebut membuat Hijikata bertanya lagi untuk detailnya "Sougo?, kenapa ? kudengar dia tidak memasukkanmu ke sel" mungkin maksudnya adalah Sougo tidak sejehat itu sampai kau harus lari darinya

" sebelum itu aku minta maaf...telah memakai bawahanmu dengan seenaknya" kelihatannya Gintoki mulai menjelaskan "sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

.

.

"aku mengerti, aku akan berbicara dengannya" Hijikata telah mendengar semuanya , sekarang ia tahu rencana bocah nekat tersebut. Rencana yang sangat bodoh dan akan merugikan Sougo sendiri, ingin rasanya saat ini ia berlari menghampiri dan menarik kerah anak itu. Tapi untuk masalah ini ia benar-benat harus berbicara denga serius dan dewasa "sekarang kembalilah" katanya asal main perintah "kau juga membuat Kondo-san panik"

"hei hei..." nada suara Gin memberat, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu jenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal "pertama gorila lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau perhatian pada si pengeran sadis ?" ia mendengus di akhir kalimatnya. Kelihatannya ini yang di sebut mereka _cemburu_. Iya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa perasaan kesal ini si sebut dengan cemburu semenjak ia mulai bertanya kapan si pemuda seumurannya ini memperhatikannya dalam hatinya

"tentu saja dia adalah—" Hijikata berhenti, dia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus merangkai kalimatnya "...sudahlah" ia melambaikan tangannya mengakhiri pembicaraan

.

.

.

.

...

Tiba-tiba saja Hijikata mengalami situasi yang sulit, rumit dan juga membingungkan saat ini. Belakang kepalanya sakit karena terbentur lantai kayu teras belakang kamar tapi saat ini tidak bisa ia menikmati rasa sakit di kepalanya itu, karena saat ini di , di atasnya saat ini Sougo menatapnya tajam dan intens.

"Hijikata-san..." panggilnya dengan suara sangat lembut, tangannya membelai rambut hitam Hijikata dengan penuh kasih sayang

"S...Sougo, ada apa denganmu ?"

.

.

.

(sebelumnya)

"Sougo..."

Dengan seenaknya Hijikata masuk ke kamar anak yang dari tadi di panggilnya, terpaksa ia menemui remaja itu malam hari semenjak anak itu melakukannya pekerjaan dengan serius.

Mendengar kalau si pemalas Sougo itu bekerja dengan baik, mengikuti jadwalnya membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada bocah itu? Pertama kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin membantuku ? kedua kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi rajin ?

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan!"

Sougo duduk termenung menatap bulan purnama sempurna yang menerangi langit malam yang gelap, mulanya ia tidak menganggap Hijikata yang seenaknya masuk ruangannya tapi setelah Hijikata lebih dekat darinya ia mulai menoleh

"tadi siang Danna membuat ulah bukan ?" ia memberi senyuman tipis "aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"..mengenai hal itu..." melihat senyuman tersebut membuat Hijikata tiba-tiba saja merasa gelisah, seperti ada ganjalan di dalam hatinya, entah kenapa semenjak Sougo menawarkan dirinya untuk menikahi Kagura, meski hanya bercanda. Setiap kali melihat senyuman tipis yang lembut tersebut membuatnya dadanya berdebar

"me,mengenai rencanamu itu" ia melangkah lebih dekat ;agi sampai dia berdiri di sebelah Sougo yang duduk di lantai kayu

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, situasinya. Belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun ia sudah di tarik ke bawah dan berakhir di tindih oleh laki-laki yang labih muda darinya

"jadi, bagaimana menurutmu ? tentang rencanaku"

"terlalu nekat, jika ketahuan tidak hanya kau yang harus _seppuku_ tapi kita semua"

"kupikir kau akan protes mengenai danna yang akan kujadikan umpan"

"...tentu...seharusnya kau tidak melibatkan dia"

"tapi Cuma dia yang bisa memainkan peran tersebut"

"..."

Hijikata terdiam, ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Selain tidak banyak yang ia ketahui tentang rencana detail Sougo ia juga tidak tahu apa tujuannya, kenapa bocah itu ingin sekali ia kembali pada posisinya "

"na Hijikata-san" panggil Sougo seraya membelai rambut hitam Hijikata sekali lagi "biarkan aku yang melakukan hal ini untukmu...biarkan aku membunuh orang itu untukmu"

"untuk apa?" Hijikata mengalihkan pandangannya "kau sedang membahayakan dirimu sendiri, kau tahu itu?"

"aku...ingin jujur pada oerasaanku sendiri, jadi..."

"..."

"setelah ini...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu "

"..." Hijikata menatap lurus lagi, agar dia bisa melihat ke atas dimana wajah Sougo berada. Jujur saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Sougo dengan kejujuran ? jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu kenapa tidak sekarang saja

"Kenapa, tidak sekarang saja?" ia melontarkan pikirannya

"tidak ada artinya jika aku mengatakan pada Hijikata Toushiro yang biasanya saja, karena perasaanku ini berawal dari wakil komandan Shinsengumi"

"jadi, biar kali ini aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu Hijikata-san..." lanjutnya

.

.

.

To be continue...


	6. flash back

" _anak itu...mngetahui seseorang di balik semua ini" saat mengatakannya Gintoki mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain "yang membuat Matsudaira...memperlakukanmu begini dan mengancam Shinsengumi seperti itu, karena ia terhasut" jelasnya_

" _dan rencana Sougo ?"_

" _dia akan berpura-pura menyerahkanku pada mereka di sisi lain ia akan menyelinap...membunuh orang itu" lanjutnya di akhiri helaan nafas "dan kau sudah tahu, orang itu bukan"_

" _...Takasugi terlibat lagi huh" Hijikata menyalakan rokoknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut "dasar orang bar-bar"_

...

Hijikata duduk diatas sofa, sambil menghirup rokoknya ia memperhatikan langit-langit ruang tamunya. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Dari asbaknya bisa diketahui ini sudah rokok kelimanya pagi ini, meski ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya setenang mungkin tetap saja tidak bisa. Pikirannya hanya satu saat ini yaitu _bagaimana keadaan Sougo ?_

Ia sudah berjanji pada Sougo malam itu. Yaitu untuk menunggunya, meski ada kejanggalan dalam hatinya untuk membiarkan anak itu melakukan rencananya tapi entah kenapa di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia ingin percaya, percaya dan berharap pada yang akan di katakan seorang Okita Sougo padanya

Kondo juga ikut andil dalam rencana tersebut, setidaknya hatinya cukup tenang kalau setidaknya rencana tersebut di dukung oleh Shinsengumi sendiri . meski masih tidak terjamin keselamatannya, semenjak Mimawarigumi bukan satuan organisasi yang memiliki insting tumpul

"...jangan mati...bodoh" ucapnya hampir tak bersuara semenjak hanya dia sendiri yang di dalam ruangan tersebut

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua hari semenjak kabar pelaksanaan rencana nekat Sougo, dia hanya diam mengurung diri di apartemennya.

Meski keluarpun ia tidak akan bisa tenang, maka karna itu ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu seseorang dari Shinsengumi untuk menghubunginya atau mendatanginya untuk memberi kabar.

"mau sampai kapan ia membuatku menunggu ?" keluh Hijikata menghela nafas sangat panjang, tidak bisa tahan lagi ia mulai mengambil Handphone yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di atas meja kecil di sebelah sofanya. Jaga-jaga jika pangilan yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang.

Ia menatap Hanphone yang digengamnya, mungkin masih menunggu Handphone itu bergeming. Dia menunggu untuk beberapa detik namun tak kunjung bergeming

"tsk.." sambil mendecak sudah tak sabar ia membuka lipatan Handphonenya hendak memencet tombol yang diinginkan. Namun sebelum jari-jarinya bergerak ,alat komunikasi yang di genggamnya tersebut bergetar sembari mengeluarkan nada dering

"!" matanya membulat sejenak lalu mulai menekan tombol terima

" **Hijikata-san... "**

Itu suara Sougo, ya ampun rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak mendengar suara anak bernada malas tersebut

"i,iya?" entah kenapa mendengar suara tersebut membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Ya, dia pasti khawatir tidak lebih. TIDAK! Kenapa juga dia harus khawatir pada anak sekuat itu ?. ia masih saja menampik isi hatinya

" **kami berhasil... "**

Sekali lagi mata biru Hijikata melebar "a,apa?" tanyanya ingin minta diulang

" **kita berhasil menyingkirkan orang itu..."**

Hijikata memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Sougo tapi dari nadanya Hijikata bisa menebak jika anak itu sedang tersenyum di seberang sana

" **hanya menunggu Kondo-san untuk membujuk pak tua "**

"...dengan kemampuan berbicara Kondo-san ?"

" **tenang saja, dengan kejujuran Kondo-san...pak tua itu akan mengerti"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _ **Flash back (several month ago)**_

*PLIK*

Saat matanya terbuka, Hijikata menemukan wajah Kondo yang cemas sekaligus berkaca-kaca karena mencemaskannya.

"Kondo-san?" panggilnya lemah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut dan sakit tidak hanya itu saat ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya perutnya juga terasa sakit

"jangan bangun dulu!" cegah Kondo namun ia menghiraukannya dan tetap duduk meski harus menahan sakit saat perutnya menekuk "aku sangat mencemaskanmu kau tahu."

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih setengah linglung dan memberi pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri _kenapa Kondo-san khawatir padaku ?_

Ah benar juga...

Ia teringat kejadian yang membuat perutnya terbalut, wajah Sougo yang terkejut mengingatkannya tentu karena melihat wajah anak itu spontan ia bertanya "bagaimana dengan Sougo ?"

"dia tidak terluka sedikitpun...dia selamat" jawab Kondo "hanya saja, dia tidak menjengukmu selama pingsan. Dia hanya diam dan merengut sendirian sepanjang hari"

"yaah...itu caranya sendiri untuk khawatir" lanjutnya, tersenyum tipis sambil membelai rambut hitam Hijikata

 _Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengharapkan hal itu_ pikir Hijikata sekilas

"mau kupanggilkan dia ?" tawar Kondo

"tidak" tolah Hijikata "pergi dan kembalilah bekerja" ia mulai mendorong Kondo untuk menjauh

"hei, jangan mengusirku" protes Kondo masih tidak ingin pergi meninggalkannya sendirian

"aku baik-baik saja...aku akan beristirahat dengan baik"

"baiklah" dengan berat hati Kondo menuju pintu keluar "pastikan kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil aku" pesannya menoleh ke belakang lagi sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu geser

.

.

.

.

Hijikata mulai menutup matanya dan berbaring menenangkan dirinya. Kembali ia mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dimana ia dan Sougo terpojok di tengah para teroris radikal yang bar-bar.

Saat itu, di belakang Sougo seseorang diantara mereka hendak membunuhnya. Dan tanpa sadar Hijikata...

"aku..OUCH!" tiba-tiba saja ia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk tentu saja ia akan merintih kesakitan. Untuk sejenak ia menghela nafas untuk menangkan dirinya _aah...di depan gelap_ pikirnya saat melihat celah pintu gesernya yang setengah terbuka

Baru bangun tidur ia merasa haus, menengok meja kayu di sebelahnya untuk mencari segelas air ia malah menemukan gelas kosong. Dia kehabisan air mau tak mau ia berdiri dan mengambil gelas tersebut untuk pergi ke dapur

Di luar Sougo duduk sendirian menatap bulan, melihat anak itu ada di depan kamarnya mau tak mau Hijikata bertanya "apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"!" Sougo menoleh sekilas menunjukkan rasa terkejut namun kembali lagi menghadap ke depan mendongak ke bulan ah,,Hijikata-san kau sudah bangun" ia masih menatap bulan "malam ini bulannya indah jadi aku melihatnya.." jawabnya

"...kau datang ke depan kamarku hanya untuk melihat bulan?"

"aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau"

"kau ini" geram Hijikata masih tak mengert pikiran pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut

 _Dia punya caranya sendiri untuk khawatir_

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat ucapan Kondo tadi siang 'tidak mungkin bukan ?' pikirnya masih menatap punggung Sougo

"Hijikata-san" panggil Sougo akhirnya membuka percakapan "tolong jangan lakukan hal yang tak perlu"

"aku tidak mau berhutang padamu" lanjutnya

"itu sangat egois"

Sougo membulatkan matanya pada respon Hijikata yang tidak sesuai bayangannya

"ini bukan masalah hutang. Aku akui kita lengah dan kau hampir saja mati...apa kau mau mati ?" lanjut Hijikata menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu kamarnya

Siiiiing

"hei, katakan sesuatu!" geram Hijikata merasa risih dengan kesunyian tersebut

"karena..." Sougo mulai membuka mulutnya "ini membuatku kesal"

"eh?" Hijikata menaikkan alisnya dan mulai merasa sebal entah kenapa "oooh? Benarkah? Kenapa kau? Aku yang terluka kenapa kau yang merasa kesal ?"

"bukan padaku" balas Sougo cepat "aku kesal pada diriku sendiri..."

"aku kesal karena kau dengan tidak pentingnya terluka" lanjutnya berdiri dan mendekati Hijikata yang terlihat terkejut plus kebingungan dengan balasannya

"Sou—"

"karena jika bukan aku yang membunuhku maka akan percuma"

*drrrt*

Tanda siku-siku yang harusnya sudah hilang muncul lagi di wajah tampan Hijikata "bukannya itu menarik semua kata-katamu tadi ?" geramnya dengan suara bergetar

" apalagi meski kau tidak menolongku aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah" masih saja Sougo nyerocos gak karuan "kau terlalu banyak makan mayones bukannya kau berpikir kalau kau sudah menjadi **malas** ?"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGARNYA DARIMU !" teriak Hijikata sekuat tenaga seperti biasanya

"Hijikata-san jika kau berteriak seperti itu lukamu akan terbuka lagi"

"KAU PIKIR SALAH SIAPA?" lagi-lagi ia berteriak. Setelah itu ia menghirup nafas panjang menahan emosinya, Sougo benar dengan keadaannya sekarang lukanya bisa terbuka lagi. "...tidak akan terjadi lagi" katanya ringan setelah tenang

"...tentu saja" Sougo mulai melangkah mengambil jalan untuk pergi "ingatlah Hijikata-san, yang membunuhmu adalah aku"

"jaga baik-baik badanmu itu" katanya sebulum pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

 **(end of flash back)**

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Chapter kali ini hanya mengenang masa lalu mereka berdua saja untuk lanjutan bagian atas(yang pertama) untuk chapter ini akan di lanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan saya sangat menantikan reviews para readers : )


	7. confession

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Pagi ini Yamazaki datang untuk menjemputnya. Mulai hari ini ia kembali memakai seragam hitam Shinsenguminya dan meninggalkan apertemen tersebut

Sesampainya di markas, semuanya menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Benar-benar menyambut kedatangannya.

Meski dia adalah wakil komandan iblis yang sangat galak pada bawahannya tidak ada seorangpun disana yang membencinya maupun dendan padanya. Hanya rasa sayang dan hormat yang bisa diberikan mereka

"selamat datang" berdiri di belakang yang lainnya Sougo memberinya sambutan sambil tersenyum tipis. Tentu tidak mungkin bukan ia berlaku seperti yang lainnya, meloncat dan memeluk Hijikata

"terima kasih" balas Hijikata juga yersenyum

Hanya sekilas namun pertemuan mereka menyiratkan momen yang penting bagi keduanya. Cukup lama mereka memandang satu sama lain. Sampai derap kaki seseorang terdengar menghampiri gerombolan mereka

"Toshi!"

Tidak lama kemudian si komandan gorila berlari dan menubruk Hijikata beserta yang lainnya "selamat databg"

"terima kasih Kondo-san" balas Hijikata agak merasa canggung. Tidak disangka semuanya begitu memperhatikannya

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan pekerjaanya. Shinsengumi mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambut wakil komandan yang baru saja kembali. Suasananya begitu meriah dan terlalu meriah sampai membuat Hijikata pusing dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan

Di depan Sougo duduk menatap bulan sendiran, entah kenapa mereka merasa pernah mengalami hal yang similiar dengan saat ini

"Hijikata-san...kau tamu kehormatan mereka kenapa kau malah keluar ?" tanyanya tak mengalihkan pandangan dari langit

"itu hanya alasan mereka untuk berpesta" jawab Hijikata menutup pintu di belakangnya "mereka berpesta seperti orang gila" omelnya sambil mendekati Sougo

"hahaha...itulah Shinsengumi"

"..." Hijikata diam. Entah kenapa suasana di antara mereka begitu canggung, memberanikan diri Hijikata duduk di sebelah Sougo, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi suasana yang canggung ini tapi ia memilih duduk dan menatap bulan bersama.

Masih terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang lain di ruangan belakang mereka tapi seolah mereka mengabaikan semua kebisingan mereka dan tetap menatap bulan dengan pikiran yang melayang masing-masing

Cukup lama sampai Hijikata memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mulut "jadi..." ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dia benar-benar tidak tahu apakah harus dia menanyakan hal ini "apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku ?"

Ingin rasanya ia menggali tanah dan masuk ke dalamnya, ingin rasanya ia menampar dirinya sendiri karena telah terlanjur bertanya. Ia benar-benar binggung dengan perasaanya, kenapa juga ia mengharapkan jika Sougo akan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Toh paling anak itu Cuma akan bilang _kalau Cuma aku yang boleh membunuhmu, membully mu_ atau apalah itu. YA!. Pasti yang ingin dikatakan Sougo Cuma itu TITIK gak pakai koma dan embel-embel lainnnya.

Iya kejadian ini juga akan berlalu sama seperti kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sougo Cuma khawatir padanya karena kita adalah keluarga.

Kenapa juga ia harus mengharapkan kalimat i _tu_ dari Sougo ? bukannya seharusnya ia mengharapkannya dari Yorozuya ? atau mingkin ia harus mengucapkannya sendiri pada samurai perak itu, tentu bukan sekarang tapi suatu saat nanti jika dia sudah menentukan pikirannya.

 _Benar...kata-kata cinta itu bukan untuk kami berdua_

Pikirnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Padahal baru saja ia bertanya Hijikata malah meneggelamkan pikirannya pada dunianya sendiri tanpa mengubris jawaban dari Sougo.

"HIJIKATA-SAN! " hasilnya Sougo meneriakinya tepat di sebelah telinganya "JANGAN ABAIKANKU!"

"HUAAA!" Hijikata melonjak terkejut "a,aaap..a?" dia malah jadi gagap saking kagetnya

"apa kau mendengarkanku ?" Sougo menghela nafas sambil menaikkan poninya benar-benar terlihat sangat frustasi

"...i,iya? Eh, ti,tidak aku tidak mendengarmu" Hijikata mengelengkan kepalanya

Sougo mengembungkan pipinya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang cemberut, kelihatannya ia benar-benar kesal karena diabaikan "aku..." mau tak mau ia membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengulanginya tapi sebelum i melanjutkannya Hijikata menyela "tunggu" pemuda yang lebih tua itu mencegahnya "ti,tidak apa-apa...kau tidak perlu mengulangnya"

"memangnya kau ESP?" Sougo menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya "kau tidak mendengarku sama sekali bukan ? memang kau tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

Kelihatannya si Hijikata masih takut mendengarnya, akhirnya Sougi yang tak sabaran lagi menarik Hijikata mendekat dengannya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di satu pundak Hijikata dan bibirnya ia dekatkan ke telinga "kalau seperti inikau tidak bisa tidak mendengarkanku bukan ?"

"he,hei..."

Sayangnya sebelum Hijikata mendorongnya anak itu sudah membisikkan apa yang dari tadi tidak ingin didengarnya

.

.

.

"kau sudah mendengarnya. Dan kau harus menjawabnya Hijikata...san?" mata Sougo membulat sejenak melihat wajah merah,super merah. Lalu akhirnya melembut dengan seringaian "mukamu merah Hijkata-san "

"aku tahu, kau pikir salah siapa ?" tidak perlu bocah itu mengatakannya sudah bisa ia merasakan wajahnya memanas "bukannya kau keterlaluan, itu bukan leluon"

"jahat sekali Hijikata-san...itu bukan lelucon" Sougo mendengus sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya lagi "dengar ini yang terakhir kalinya"

"sudah..jangan katakan lagi"

"perasaanku padamu..." Sougo mengabaikan Hijikata dan terus melanjutkan kalimatnya " **aku mencintaimu..."**

"mau berapa kali kau kau mengatakan hal memalukkan begitu" memalingkan wajahnya Hijikata mengambil sebatang rokok dan pematik dengan mode gelisah ia memutar pematik tapi tak kunjung nyala karena tangannya gemetaran. Kebiasaannya setiap kali ia gelisah "a..apa lagi, kenapa juga kau menyukai laki-laki sepertiku? Bukannya kau akan lebih cocok dengan gadis seperti China ..."

"salahkan saja pada wakil komandan yang menolongku 2 bulan yang lalu"

"dua bulan lalu ?"

"saat itu...aku menyadarari jika, di saat kau terbaring lemah seperti itu aku..."

Melihat Sougo kembali ke mode anak-anak Hijikata juga kembali ke mode dewasa. Hijikata melirik Sougo yang di sebelahnya hanya dengan sebelah mata lalu menghela nafas "terima kasih kau telah mencemaskanku tapi...itu bukan rasa _cinta_ "

"aku membencimu tapi juga mencintaimu..."

"apa-apaan itu ?" Hijikata bersweat drop "sebenarnya yang benar yang mana ?"

"sudahlah...hanya terima pengakuanku memang kenapa sih ?" Sougo kembali cemberut "atau Danna lebih bagus dari pada aku ?"

"kenapa si bodoh itu ikut-ikutan ?" Hijikata memerah kemana-mana lagi "kenapa juga aku harus—"

"Hijikata-san..." sela Sougo dengan nada agak berat "sampai kapan kau bersikap _tsundere?"_

"untuk masalah ini, aku benar-benar lebih dewasa dari pada kau huh" lanjutnya

"...ma,mau bagaimana lagi" Hijikata menunduk di saat bersamaan ia menghela nafas "aku tidak ber..berpengaaman ? tunggu! Memangnya kau berpengalaman ?" ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sougo "di tempat pertama kenapa juga harus aku ?"

Tanda siku-siku mulai bermunculan dari wajah Sougo. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Hijikata dan memberikan ciuman sekilas pada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar kesal dengan setiap sangkalan hati yang sudah menjadi kebiasan berpikir wakil komandan Tsundere tersebut

"baiklah jika kau susah memilih. Maka kau harus memilih ku " Sougo menyeringai sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri "dari pada membunuhmu aku lebih ingin membunuh danna sekarang"

"...lakukan sesukamu"

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

* * *

Yang dimaksud kejadian dua bulan yang lalu adalah cerita flash back dari chapter selanjutnya. Untuk status mereka pacaran atau gaknya akan di bahas di chapter selanjutnya. : )

Terima kasih letah membaca sampai Chapter ini dan saya menantikan reviews dari para readers...


	8. end extra

Hari yang tenang untuk bolos bagi seorang Okita Sougo. Cuaca cerah, udata sejuk, burung-burung terbang sambil bercicip ruit dan dia sekarang sedang berbaring di kursi kayu panjang di depan _sweet shop_

Saat ia membuka penutup matanya, di saat yang tepat. Gintoki sedang berjalan di depannya sambil memakan sebatang coklat. Pandangan mereka bertemu

" **eh!?"**

Kedua mata mereka membulat secara bersamaan. Tidak disangka setelah kejadian kemarin mereka bisa bertemu lagi secepat ini

"benar-benar, setiap kali aku melihatmu. Kau selalu bermalas-malasan"

"apa yang kau katakan aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan benar" balas Sougo masih berbaring menatap langit sedangkan Gintoki duduk di kursi panjang sebelah "dari sini aku bisa mengawasi keselamatan para warga"

"kau bahkan tidak melihat!, kau tidur!"

"aku melihat dengan mata hatiku"

"apa-apaan itu! Apa kau ESP?" Gintoki menghela nafas panjang sekali "ini bukan candaan kembalikan pajak masyarakat. Kau brengsek" ia melirik dengan tajam seolah dia serius

"Danna itu hanya perkataan orang yang rajin bayar pajak. Memangnya kau rajin bayar ?" balas Sougo melirik ke atas berusaha melihat Gintoki yang sedang duduk

"yang lebih penting lagi bagaimana dengan _itu_?"

"itu?"

"gorila stalker kalian. Tempo hari ia menyelinap ke kediaman Shimura lagi, itu kelakuan seorang kriminal oi"

"ooh..dia kan gorila...mau bagaimana lagi" balas Sougo enteng meski saat ini ia sedang menghina atasannya sendiri

"tapi...cepat atau lambat dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Mengingat siapa yang dia stalkeri" Gin masih berbicara sambil bersweat drop "ngomong-ngomong apa kalian baik-baik saja dengan gorila sebagai komandan?"

"jika itu Kondo-san aku akan pergi kemanapun untuknya"

"oooh...kau benar menghormatinya huh"

" **oi Sougo!"** teriak Hijikata dari kejauhan "kerja bagus huh. Tidur dan ngobrol, apa kau mau mati ?" ia mendatangi mereka dengan tanda siku-siku di wajahnya

"huh, apa seharusnya kau patroli ?"

"yeah, setelah selesai kita harus kembali ke markas"

"dan aku sudah menegurmu 10 kali untuk tidak bolos"

"bukannya kau salah hitung Hijkata-san ? bukannya 100 kali ?"

"BUKAN ITU POINTNYA!" bentak Hijikata hampir menghancurkan rokok yang sedang digigitnya "terserahlah...kita pulang" ia mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu berdiri "Kondo-san menunggu"

"hmm...padahal kau bisa kembali sendiri bukan? Mengingat kau yang selalu mengomel tentang betapa banyak pekerjaanmu" oceh Gintoki dengan nada sinis

"apa yang kau katakan Danna? Hijikata-san sangat baik hari ini" Sougo tersenyum sambil mengambil uluran tangan yang sedang membeku

"apanya? Aku menjemputmu karena Harada membutuhkanmu untuk sesuatu" Hijikata merengut dan menarik kembali tangannya. Dia tidak marah. keduanya tahu itu semenjak pipi wakil komandan tersebut sedikit memerah

" **...apa kalian pacaran?"**

"..." Sougo masih bermuka datar mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba tersebut, sebaliknya dengan Hijikata yang mulai panik. Dimulai dengan ia batuk karena tersedak saat menghisap rokoknya "uhuk-uhuk kenapa tiba-tiba ke situ!?"

"hmm...akukan Cuma bertanya" Gin mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain "entah kenapa atmosfer di sekitar kalian menjadi berbeda..." menghela nafasia beranjak berdiri "maa...aku yakin Oogushi-kun tidak bisa menjawab semenjak dia sangat susah yakan Okita-kun ?"

"hahahaha...kau tahu Danna?" Sougo menyeringai "begitulah" jawabnya singkat. Namun cukup untuk Gin mendecih kesal

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu sampai saat ini Hijikata belum memberinya jawaban. Ini sudah tiga hari dan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu masih tidak ingin menerima uluran mesra darinya. Mau tak mau ia harus memberi pendekatan yang sedikit ekstrim kali ini

"hei apa kau sudah selesai ?" tanya Sougo dengan nada malas-malasan

"belum" jawab Hijikata singkat bahkan tak menoleh padanya yang saai ini sedang berbaring di belakangnya

"belum! Kapan? Berapa menit dan berapa detik?"

"hmm...sekitar 2 jam?"

"2 jam? Berapa menit dan berapa detik itu?" gerutunya mulai bergulung-gulung di lantai tatami

"berhenti mengoceh dan kembalilah ke ruanganmu"

Hubungan mereka masih saja seperti itu. Hijikata masih saja memperlakukannya dengan dingin meski setiap malam Sougo datang menegoknya. Ingin rasanya ia memakai cara S&M (?) tidak mungkinlah! Sampai sekstrim hati Sougo yang paling dalam, ingin rasanya ia menarik kerah Hijikata dan membuatnya berbaring di sebelahnya membicarakan hal ini sekali lagi jika masih saja seperti tempo hari ia benar-benar akan memaksa Hijikata untuk menerimanya hari ini.

"..." akhirnya Sougo menutup mulutnya dan merangkak mendekati Hijikata yang masih duduk bersila memandangi sebuah buku di depan meja kerjanya. Dia mengintip dari balik pundak Hijikata, dan apa yang dia lihat?

"kenapa kau begitu kejam? Kau pura-pura bekerja padahal kau membaca majalah!" protes Sougo seraya merebut majalah tersebut dari tangan Hijikata

"diam! Aku tidak melihat ada masalah di sini. Aku bisa membaca apa yang ku mau!"

"sekarang. Lihat sini Hijikata-san" Sougo menatapnya dengan tajam sambil melempar majalah tersebut kesamping "bukannya kau bilang kau akan memberitahuku kalau kau sudah selesai?"

"baiklah, aku sudah selesai bekerja. Lalu apa maumu ?" tanya Hijikata menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Dan respon tersebut sukses membuat Sougo sangat dongkol sekarang, ia bangkit berdiri sambil merengut tak puas "baiklah, jika kau begitu suka dengan majalahmu. Aku akan kembali keruanganku"

"kau benar-benar egois Hijikata-san?" tambahnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan

"..." Hijikata diam, menatap mejanya lekat-lekat lagi. Rupanya Sougo juga masih belum rela membiarkan masalah ini selesai begitu saja, ia kembali menoleh.

Hijikata masih menhisap rokoknya dan memainkan bolpoin diatas menja kerjanya. Saat ini memang Sougo hanya bisa melihat punggung pemuda tersebut namun ia bisa merasakan kalau Hijikata sedang kesepian? Atau dia yang terlalu percaya diri

"kau tahu Hijikata-san?"

"!"

Hijikata hampir saja kena serangan jantung mendengar Sougo bertanya dan masih saja belum keluar ruangannya

"bu,bukannya kau bilang kau kembali ke ruanganmu ?"

"yaa,,,,tapi sebelum itu" Sougo kembali mendekat "kau harus mengatakannya atau aku tidak akan tahu" sekarang ia berdiri di belakang Hijikata "kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi setelah kau selesai bekerja"

"ha?" Hijikata mendongak ke arahnya dengan seribu tanda tanya sebegai background "siapa juga yang—"

"seperti yang kubilang" sela Sougo masih dalam mode pede tingkat dewa "tidak masalah kau kau merasa atau tidak"Sougo berjongkok lalu mengambil rokok di mulut Hijikata "hanya katakan"

"kau menyuruhku mengatakannya?" Hijikata menghela nafas panjang saat menghadapi tatapan mata Sougo yang masih belum tumpul "sayangnya aku bukan tiep orang yang suka gombal"

"maa...aku memang ingin kau mengatakannya" Sougo mengulurkan tangannya mengangkat dagu pemuda yang lebih tua "kalau begitu, kau mau aku pergi atau tidak?" tanyanya kali ini dengan senyuman tipis

"ji,jika kau mau tinggal, tingallah...aku, aku tidak akan memaksamu" jawab Hijikata tak bisa lama-lama menatap tatapan Sougo yang masih terlalu tajam untuknya

"hmm...kau bilang _memaksa_ berarti setengahnya kau ingin?" enta darimana si Sougo dapat teori kacangan tersebut "kau ingin aku tinggal?" ulangnya

"bagaimana denganmu?" Hijikata malah balik bertanya namun masih tetap mengalihkan pandangannya "kau mau tinggal atau tidak?" saat mengatakannya muka Hijikata memanas dan tanpa diketahuinya rona mera mulai muncul

*twitch*

Dan pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuat Sougo bertambah kesal. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia mengangkat bantal yang di duduki Hijikata. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tua jatuh berbaring

"ada apa denganmu ?" protes Hijikata memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terbentur

"aku mengerti , kau ingin aku tinggal" ucao Sougo seraya menindih Hijikata di atas. Mulanya Hijikata membiarkannya di atas tapi tangan bocah itu malah mulai bergerak membuka kancingnya "berterima kasihlah padaku, karena aku mengerti perasaanmu"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Hijikata memberontak dan memukul wajah bocah di atasnya

"aw..." rintih Sougo mengosok ubun-ubunnya yang baru saja digetok "itu sakit Hijikata-san"

"..." Hijikata masih mengalihkan pandangannya, ia benar-benar menolak untuk bertatap mata dengan Sougo untuk saat ini. Salah-salah wajahnya nanti akan memerah semua, karena saat ini jantungnya sendiri sudah berdebar tak karuan namun masih saja ia menahannya

"kau yang tidak menjawabku juga menyakitkan" Sougo menunduk "kapan kau akan memberiku jawaban?"

"kapan kau akn menanggapiku ?" tanyanya dengan nada makin berat

"...kalau begitu...kau membenciku atau tidak, sebenarnya?" pertanyaan Hijikata membuat Sougo membenahi posisi kepalanya " aku mencampakkan kakakmu...dan aku mengambil posisi yang kau inginkan"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU" tegas Sougo mulai tak sabaran "mau sampai kapan kau membuatku mengulanginya ?"

"kalau begitu...katakan sekali lagi" kali ini Hijikata menatap lekat-lekat bola mata coklat pemuda diatasnya "aku masih belum mengerti" ia megulurkan tangannya membelai pipi Sougo

"a,aku mencintaimu" ulang Sougo kali ini dengan suara hampir lirih,kali ini muka bocah itu yang memerah sampai ke telinga "kau puas"

"kau ini aneh, berapa kali kau mengatakan hal itu padaku ?" mau tak mau Hijikata menyeringai melihat wajah manis Sougo "aku baru sadar kalau aku yang lebih tua di sini"

"aku lebih malu jika diminta mengatakannya daripada kukatakan sendiri tahu" dengan manis Sougo mengembungkan kedua pipinya tampaknya ia mulai merajuk "lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"hmm?"

"apakah kau mencintaiku?" tatapan tajam itu kembali bersinar namun kali ini Hijikata tak menghindarinya. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke belakang leher Sougo

"aku mencintaimu, kau puas?" jawab Hijikata dengan ringan seraya menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sougo yang makin memanas. Rupanya sekali lagi anak itu merah padam

.

.

.

.

 _(esoknya)_

Siang ini juga Hijikata berpatroli, namun kali ini ia tidak berkat pernyataan cintanya kemarin pada si bandel Sougo membuat bocah itu tidak kabur dan bolos seperti biasanya.

Antara senang anak itu tidak bolos dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik dan entah kenapa ia risih anak itu berjalan di sebelahnya. Mungkin karena saat ini tangan mereka sait bertaut

Tangan Sougo menggenggam tangan Hijikata saat mereka berada di jalanan sepi. YA! Untung jalanannya sepi kalau tidak Hijikata bisa-bisa seppuku saat itu juga karena saking malunya

Maa..meski saat ini jalanan sepi tangannya itu masih tak berani membalas genggaman tangan Sougo, dia hanya membiarkan tangannya begitu saja

Sougo juga tidak menyalahkannya, pemuda yang lebih muda itu cukup bisa mendegar detak jantung yang lebih tua memacu sangat cepat

"Hijikata-san..." panggilnya membuat Hijikata yang sedari tadi melamun memikirkan cara untuk menenangkan hatinya menoleh

"hari ini cuacanya cerah huh" lanjutnya membuat Hijikata mengedipkan matanya tiga kali dengan muka datar. Sekejap pacuan cepat jantungnya kembali normal

"ha?" hanya itu responnya semenjak ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut sekarang berbicara seperti kakek-kakek?

"saat yang tepat untuk tidur siang" sambungnya tak memperdulikan Hijikata yang mulai geram dengan ucapannya

"KAU HANYA INGIN MEMBOLOS HUH!"

"hahahahaha..."

.

.

.

.

.

END...

* * *

A/N

Sudah satu lagi fic yang tamat huh, jujur saja untuk chapter ini butuh waktu yang lama karena gak punya ide (makanya juga ngantung begini)

THX buat reviewnya:

 _ **Yumisaki Shinju, Guest,Aosaki,dan Hiria-ka**_

Dan untuk para readers yang sudah baca sampai chapter ini

THX FOR READING...


End file.
